Morning Quickie
by pozzization
Summary: Sasuke And Sakura are married and share a morning full of lust together. it is rated M for a reason and its Graphic. please do not read if you are under-aged.


_The sun gently crept up, illuminating the room, and I lay slowly waking with the growing brightness. I relaxed and enjoyed the quiet, broken only by the gentle breathing next to me. My wife lay in deep sleep still, her chest rising and falling. She lay on her side facing me, one arm under her pillow, one leg bent. Her lower leg was straight, the one on top pulled up and across so her bare thigh and round hip was exposed. She wore simple white cotton panties, cut high on the leg, and the sight stirred me in the glow of the morning sun. Her eyes were closed and her face peaceful. She wore one of my cotton t-shirts, and her breasts were plainly visible through the thin material. I felt myself grow, a slow, full swelling that settled into a wanting, needing ache. I reached out, unable to suppress the desire to feel her soft, pale skin._

_My touch was light, a gentle stroking of her bare leg. She moved, almost imperceptibly. I froze, and then continued as her breathing returned to normal. The feel of her smooth skin made the ache in my loins increase. I spread my fingers and traced her bare leg higher, and then on up across the flare of her hip. My touch continued back to her round cheeks, feeling down further, to where her panties had disappeared into her cleft. I gently cupped her flesh and she moved again, to roll face down. She flexed her cheeks and stretched gently, then moaned and breathed out a Mmmmmmmm_ _before resuming her steady breathing of sleep. I now had a complete view of her round bottom, with white cotton buried into her divide giving me a full view of her bare backside. I spent moments gently feeling the contours of her full rear end, feeling the soft flesh move beneath my touch. I moved my caress up to the small of her back and then back down to the curve of her hip. I gently stroked her body, full and female, as my need pulsed below, anticipating the pleasures her body would soon bring._

_My touch moved higher. I could see her full breasts swelling out from the weight of her body on them. I stroked the cotton covered side of the breast closest to me. She moved at this, and sighed a questioning_ _Mmmmmmm. I withdrew my hand as she moved again, rolling away from me onto her side fully exposing her womanly backside. Those infatuating round globes of flesh attracted me like no other. I suppressed a sudden urge to rip her panties away and bury my face between them. My loins surged with desire and my erection twitched and moved. She moved the top leg, bending it and pulling it up, exposing her cotton covered mound. It was exquisite torture laying there beside her, seeing a few wisps of pink female hair down below, escaping the confines of her panties._

_Her pink hair contrasted her pale skin and the sight was so erotic it was painful. I waited gazing at her body, knowing that my touch was the only she responded to. My fingers reached out tentatively again feeling her silky smooth skin as I traced her curved cheeks down to where her cotton covered womanhood pulsed warm and waiting. I moved to her, unable to wait any longer. I spooned my body against hers, feeling the warmth soak into me, my hardness filled the divide of her globes, and I encircled her with my arms. She stretched, flexing against me, and then relaxed, and I pressed gently with my pelvis testing her for receptiveness_

_She responded by pressing back, and I knew that she was awake now, so I nuzzled her neck, and inhaled her scent. Her hair tickled my nose and I kissed her neck, causing her to moan softly. She moved, I thrust my hardness forward against her and she moaned again. I reached up to cup a full breast, and felt the hard nipple press into my palm. She pressed again against my erection, and I felt it sink deeper into her warm crevice. Her cheeks enclosed my member with warm female flesh, and she arched her back to apply more pressure. We moved in a slow waking dance, caressing, stroking, feeling each other's bodies as we both writhed in the pleasure of the other's touch. To wake rested and full of desire was a pleasure, and we spent moments basking in this feeling. Desire to be inside her enveloped me and I soon pushed for more daring probes of her voluptuous form._ _I reached around and pressed my hand onto her abdomen, under the waistband and down to her warm furry mound. She was hot and moist, and my fingers explored her female forest. She tucked her head down, moving her hips to allow me access, and my fingers found her vulva. I gently manipulated her mound until I found her opening. I pressed inward, and initially felt resistance. Then suddenly my finger was enveloped in the hot slick walls of her opening. She was wet inside, and in no time I felt her walls turn hot. My finger was kissed in liquid fire, and her moans of pleasure became more frequent. I curved my finger up inside her, and then out, smoothing the lubricating liquid on her outer lips, soon making her whole outer area wet and slippery._

_I could take it no more._

_My full swollen member ached and throbbed for her silken channel. I slid her panties off in a smooth motion, and she drew her leg up, exposing herself to me. I looked down at her pink swollen opening, framed by dark hair and glistening in the early morning light. I pressed forward, my throbbing erection pushed against her warm soft mound. I moved it around, lubricating the mushroom shaped head until she urged me to enter her. She was breathing fast with desire, practically begging for me to fill her, so I slid forward pressing my member into her opening. There was a brief moment of searching, and then I felt myself slide into her. My hard swollen manhood was encased in fiery moist heaven. I moved slowly in and out, feeling each thrust become easier as her lubrication coated me._

_She gripped the pillow and rolled back to me as I thrust into her deeper. I went in to the hilt and ground into her. My swollen balls ached and I strained to probe her deeper still. I adjusted and began thrusting faster. Our bodies slapped together, and the pungent odor of sex filled the room. I could look down and see my hard rod disappear into her pink covered bush, and re-appear slick and wet. I felt her fingers below, and saw her manipulating herself. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lip._

_Her hips rotated back to collide with my thrusts. Small moans escaped her, and I drove harder, faster, trying to help her reach her peak. I saw movement under her shirt while she pinched and twisted her nipples. I placed my mouth on her neck and nibbled, then bit, as I kissed her wetly up and down the nape. She moaned out loud at this, and I rocked in and out of her with a steady rhythm. We danced a complicated sexual dance driving us both to the edge. I felt her legs tremble, and knew it was starting. She clenched and the muscles below worked against me. I thrust harder, and she whimpered in frustration. I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to keep a steady drive in and out. She went limp suddenly, I went deep inside as she came._ _I could only hold on as she writhed in orgasm. Her hips rotated, she convulsed and made those pleasurable sounds that I love to hear from her. It was over in minutes, leaving her panting and glowing, her face red and warm from the exertion. She gulped, trying to take in air and calm down as it subsided. My member was encased in her warm sheath, and I lay still enjoying the fact that she felt such intense pleasure. She moved and looked at me for the first time. She smiled and stretched. I responded by thrusting inward as she reached back to dig her nails into my buttock. I needed no more encouraging. I pressed forward and ground inside lowered her head again, and submitted her body to me. I began slowly, then faster until my thrusting satisfied my carnal urges. I felt the need to deposit my seed inside her increase until I tuned out everything but that one task. I seized her breast in one hand and her hip in the other. I arched my body back and found leverage I needed to thrust smooth and uncontrollably into her. My hips rotated, grinding, pushing, thrusting, until I felt it start deep in my loins. Burning, tingling, pulsing pleasure filled every nerve ending in my lower region, and I slowed to prolong the feeling. I felt the muscles begin to tense, and then release as my seed pulsed forward. I felt her insides become even more slippery as my gushing cream filled her canal. I drove deeper and harder, wanting the pleasure to prolong. I braced with my toes and hands, trying to continue the sensations, as I pumped every drop into her womanhood._

_As I slowed my thrusts, I shook with the last convulsing of the muscles in my loins. I eventually relaxed against her body, both of us now radiating heat and satisfaction. I relaxed my grip on her breast and moved my hand down to stroke the small of her back and then up her spine. My member was still erect, but now softening and I felt it slide slowly until it slipped out of her relaxed opening, and lay in a nest of her soaked and matted hair. We both lay still, our carnal lusts sated. I lay against her body, feeling the passionate heat dissipate, and the warmth of our love maintain its gentle glow. We drifted off into slumber again, mutual satisfaction and pleasurable sensations still drifting through our bodies._

_"I love you Sakura"_

_"I love you too Sasuke" _

_ I melted against her voluptuous form, just before I sank back into the dark bliss of sleep._


End file.
